The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of selectively growing source/drain regions of a fin field effect transistor.
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, it is increasingly difficult to realize the desired performance of transistors. Various structures of transistors are being developed to overcome the performance inadequacies. For example, researches are being conducted for a field effect transistor including a high-k dielectric layer and a metal gate fin.